


Hybrid Reactions - Equius Zahhak, Terezi Pyrope and Rose Lalonde

by Wigmund



Series: Hybrid Shenanigans [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Troll/Human Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of the Hybrid Shenanigans series where the trolls and other kids react to the creation of the hybrid babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Reactions - Equius Zahhak, Terezi Pyrope and Rose Lalonde

#    
D--> WHAT IS THIS F001ISHNESS?   


  
Equius held the strange abomination at arm's length. He stared at it. It stared back.  
"D--> This is the most e%treme f001ishness, my b100-b100d combined with the foul b100d of those humans.  
D--> E%pecially the b100d of that uncouth f001 Egbert, why did this unpleasantness happen?"  
The hybrid continued to stare at Equius. It stared to sweat profusely.  
"D--> Maybe it was due to our STRONG mangrit, is that the reason f001ish abomination?  
D--> Egbert does e%hibit amazing amounts that, he does indeed.  
D--> Oh dear"  
Equius had started to sweat. It was making it hard hold the little thing, which had started to sweat even more as it squirmed in Equius' sweaty grip.  
"D--> We may need some towels"  
He looked down at the rapidly growing puddle around them.  
"D--> We will need all of them"   


#    
H3 LOOKS L1K3 US   


  
Dave, like everyone else since Karkat revealed John's little shenanigans, was in the main computer room. Surrounded by the trolls and chums...and the babies. He held one in his lap. It was staring at him with deep red eyes and a very broad smile. It was giggling at him. So was the Troll currently draped over his shoulders with a very similar broad smile.  
"H3's got your wond3rful ch3rry 3y3s, D4v3.  
4nd th3 most m4rv3lous sm1l3 1f 1 m4y s4y so"  
The hybird giggled at his father, "H3H3H3H3"  
H3H3H3H3"  
Dave looked back and forth between the giggling idiots.  
"...oh boy..."  


#   
MiRaClE oF fUcKiNg LiFe  


  
Rose stared at the three ectobiological recombinations of her DNA with that of three of the Trolls. From what she understood of Karkat's ranting and John's attempts to correct him, these were the results of mixing her with Kanaya, Eridan and the odd clown Gamzee.

It was obvious to her why the combinations with Kanaya occurred and Eridan was doing his hardest to make her his "Kismesis", with the only results being his feelings hurt and a couple of detonated computers. But this combination with Gamzee, why did it happen? Did whatever sorting algorithm the lab used to pick out the human-troll combinations just give up on the sopor-addled fool and threw him in with her open male selection slot, since it was apparent that her and Jade both had two male trolls and a female troll in their hybridizations while John and Dave were the same though with the opposite genders?

Rose watched Kanaya hesitantly hold their daughter. It was obvious they weren't comfortable with each other. Kanaya seemingly not at ease around all these little ones, and the hybrid put off by her obvious discomfort.  
"I Am Not Sure What To Make Of This Rose.  
I Have No Experience With Young Grubs, Babies Or Any Combination Of The Two.  
I Have Not Expressed Any Desire For This, Yet It Has Occurred. I Wonder What My Lusus Would Instruct Me To Do"  
"Your lusus would probably tell you to relax dear.

Rose then took time to watch Eridan and their daughter interact. It was kinda pathetic. Eridan so desperately wanted a kismesis or a matesprit, actually he wanted both but received neither, and now he was sitting in the middle of a desolate research lab holding the spawn of the girl he wanted so desperately to hate him.  
"This is fuckin pathetic. Don't you knoww that spawwn?  
I try to get that bitch to hate me and she doesn't.  
Wwhy cant i be happy dammit? Wwhy can't someone hate or lovve me? Can you tell me wwhy spawwn?"  
"wwaa?"  
Rose smiled as she watched Eridan turn a nice shade of purple as he tried not to smile at the baby. It was just so pathetic and cute. She then turned to look at Gamzee and their...

Where did those two go?

Meanwhile, deep within a kitchen somewhere in the lab complex. A Troll was sitting on a countertop tossing a baby into the air. The ground around them was littered with green slime-encrusted pie tins and emptied Faygo bottles.  
"YoU sEe HeRe My FuCkInG gIrL, tHiS sHiT iS nEcTaR oF tHe MoThErFuCkInG gOdS.  
"It'S a FuCkInG mIrAcLe ThAt I'vE nOw GoT sOmEoNe To ShArE mY fAyGo AnD pIeS wItH.  
"IsN't It?"  
"mIgAaS!"  
"YoU'vE fUcKiNg GoT tHaT rIgHt My LiTtLe GiRl!"


End file.
